


Hello, Doctor!

by Dazeventura6



Series: AUs [6]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Doctor!Spencer, Fluff, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-27 19:35:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15691998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dazeventura6/pseuds/Dazeventura6
Summary: An emergency, an embarrassingly loud heart monitor and a happy ending.





	Hello, Doctor!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Susspencer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Susspencer/gifts).



> Happy birthday to the one and only Susspencer. I hope you like it.

There is a reason why Agent Aaron Hotchner doesn’t go to the doctor unless it’s an emergency, a strapped to the gurney unconscious emergency. He has a very good reason.

It all began very simply with a case that was local for once. They were after a paedophile who had kidnapped four little girls. The team had managed to corner the man in a dead-end alley but the unsub was using one of the girls as a shield and nobody could get a shot. Aaron slowly slipped away from the rest of the team hoping against hope that he would be able to use fence at the end of the alley to get behind the unsub before he shot his prisoner.

As he raced down the street trying to get there in time he shook off the dizziness and headache pounding in the back of his head and cursed himself for forgetting to eat all day. As it was he was exhausted and in pain already. He had already seen Dave giving him strange looks when he had been forced to sit down for a few minutes just before they had gotten the tip about the unsub’s hiding place. It had taken some fast talking for Dave to let him join the team to take down this madman and Aaron was going to do this no matter what.

He breathed a sigh of relief as he came into view of the fence again and saw that the situation hadn’t changed. As Aaron scaled the fence and landed on the other side he saw Dave creeping forward slowly from the corner of his eye but he couldn’t pay attention to it since the unsub had turned to face him, dropping the girl who immediately scrambled towards the waiting officers at the entrance to the alley. As the unsub squeezed the trigger Aaron shot him taking him down rather permanently. At the same time, he heard another shot being fired and felt a line of fire along his upper arm.

Aaron sank to the ground gripping his bleeding right arm and looking disbelievingly at the bullet wound in his arm. Just as the rest of the team got to him he began to see spots behind his eyes and to his eternal embarrassment, he fainted.

When he woke up he was in the ambulance being taken to the local hospital. Despite his protests that he was fine and just needed a few stitches nobody - nobody being Dave - would listen and insisted that he be hooked up to all manner of monitors to see what was wrong with him because there was no way Hotch would faint at the sight of his own blood.

As he sat there cursing Dave and waiting for the doctor to come and patch him up the most beautiful man he had ever seen walked into the room. Aaron’s heart monitor immediately started going crazy, embarrassing Aaron no end. The man was so beautiful he made Aaron’s heart hurt, tall with unruly chestnut curls and gorgeous hazel eyes that were filled with concern for Aaron at the moment.

The doctor, for the gorgeous man could be none other, hurried forward and started checking Aaron over. He listened to his heart and lungs checked his eyes and when every touch sent the machine beeping erratically he finally stopped touching him and the machine settled a little. Aaron was blushing furiously as the doctor finally looked at him and smirked knowingly.  Aaron seemed to be struck dumb, merely nodding or shaking his head in reply to the doctor’s questions.

“I think there is nothing wrong with your heart, but we’ll get an EKG just to be sure, shall we? I’ll send the nurse down when we are ready for you. Hmmm, this looks like it should be fine with a few stitches as well. I think it can wait until after the EKG. I’m Dr. Spencer Reid by the way, Agent Hotchner.” The doctor said checking Aaron’s gunshot wound and smiling at him as he made to leave.

“I….it was nice to meet you.” Aaron stammered as the doctor walked out the door with a wave of acknowledgement.

Aaron had never been so embarrassed in his life. The man was gorgeous and thanks to this damn machine he now knew without a doubt that Aaron was hopelessly attracted to him. As he waited for the nurse to come in Aaron cursed himself for not eating, Dave for insisting on the monitors and the stupid machine for giving him away like that. He couldn’t help smiling a little though as the doctor…Spencer hadn’t taken offence. So maybe if he managed to gather his courage he might stand a chance.

Half an hour later the nurse came in with a sandwich and some juice that she made Aaron eat and got him ready for the test. She drew some blood and just as they were getting ready to wheel him out, Spencer…Dr. Reid walked in and the machine went wild all over again. The nurse looked worriedly from the beeping machine to the smirking doctor to the blushing patient before bursting into giggles as she wheeled Aaron out of the room. Dr. Reid just checked Aaron’s chart and left as quickly as he had arrived still smirking to himself.

“Don’t worry, love, it happens to a lot of people. He’s one beautiful man isn’t he?” She said soothingly when they were out of earshot of the doctor. Aaron blushed again. That stupid machine kept giving him away just like his stupid heart couldn’t help reacting whenever he saw the man. He really wished it would just calm down and not insist on broadcasting his attraction to all and sundry.

“He really is a darling as well. So young, so smart and so very polite to the staff. None of the usual airs and graces. And I don’t think the poor dear has had much time to date recently, so you might have a shot if you wanted it. Big, strong FBI agent like you should be able to work up the guts to ask him out now, shouldn’t you? After all it’s no secret that you like him, is it?” The motherly woman went on clearly ignoring Aaron’s embarrassment. Aaron really wanted to be offended with her presumption but the news that the beautiful doctor was single and he might have a shot was more than enough to quash any anger he might have felt.

The test was exhausting but soon it was done and Aaron was back in the cubicle waiting for the doctor to come stitch him up. They hadn’t found anything wrong with his heart or anything else other than slightly low blood sugar and some minor blood loss. Aaron waited, going over scenarios in his mind as he tried to decide how he would go about asking the doctor out.

When Spencer pushed open the curtain and came in the monitor started beeping frantically again and Aaron glared at it. He had been reconnected to the machines when he was brought back to the room despite his protests.

“That’s some glare you’ve got there Agent Hotchner. If looks could kill it would be burnt to a crisp by now.” Spencer said chuckling lightly. He was quite flattered by the handsome FBI agent’s reaction to him and he smiled up at the man noting the increase in the beeps. Spencer’s smile widened making Aaron’s breath catch.

“Let’s just disconnect this shall we? I don’t think we need it anymore.” Spencer said still smiling down at his patient, “Let’s get you patched up shall we?”

The next few minutes as the doctor painstakingly cleaned and stitched up Aaron’s arm were both painful and wonderful for Aaron. The touch of Spencer’s hand on his arm sent sparks through his body and he barely held in his shivers of delight. Aaron was just grateful that the blasted machine was not still connected to him and beeping away his feelings for all to see.

When he was done Spencer snapped off his gloves as he gave Aaron a rundown on his wound care and when he would need to come in to get the stitches out. As he got up to leave Aaron was panicking, he wanted to ask the doctor out but he had no idea how or what to say. He seemed to have lost his faculty of speech the minute he saw Spencer.

“I’m off work on Saturday and there’s a gallery opening that I want to go to. Would you like to go with me?” Spencer asked as he turned at the door.

Aaron managed to stutter out a yes and the rest, as they say, is history. So the reason he doesn’t go to the doctor anymore unless dragged is that he has one very sexy ER doctor of his own living with him for the past three years and married to him for the past two. And who really needs to go to the hospital when you can get very personal care right at home. Needless to say, Spencer still has the same effect on Aaron’s heart. If anything it only seems to have gotten worse over time.

                                                                                               ~~~~~~~~~0~~~~~~~~~


End file.
